Abrazo
by karin vongola
Summary: Himawari jamás podría negar que adora a su padre. A veces lo extraña tanto que le da por hacerle una visita.


**Alerta**: Spoiler del capitulo 700 del manga. Si no lo has leído y no quieres arruinarte el final, no sigas.

El final de Naruto… se acabaron mis miércoles de espera para leer el manga. El capítulo final me ha dejado un vacio, descargo mi frustración a través de este fic.

No pude evitar tomarle cariño al par de Uzumakis.. ¿o serán Hyuga?. Por supuesto Sarada me encantó, es una Sasuke cualquiera. Nuestro Uchiha jamás podría negar la paternidad XD.

Espero que disfrutes la lectura. Adoro a ese par de mocosos de ojos azules.

**Abrazo**

* * *

><p>Himawari salió de casa sin avisar. Después de todo conocía de memoria el camino desde su casa hasta la oficina de su padre.<p>

Mientras iba de camino, vio como una niña de cabello negro… ¿acaso era Sarada Uchiha? Estaba detrás de un muro espiando algo… o a alguien. Restándole importancia siguió su camino. Casi se cruza de frente con su hermano, a pocos metros de allí, sin embargo, este iba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que simplemente no notó su presencia.

Nada más llegar a la torre Hokage varios ambus se le quedaron mirando, como preguntándose cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí una niña sola y sin compañía, más sin embargo, se ahorraron todos los comentarios que pudiesen haber tenido al respecto.

Subía las escaleras cada vez más rápido, dejando más ambus y demás ninjas de diverso rango con la boca abierta. El tío Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada que buscaba reprenderla, pero le hizo caso omiso. Siguió su camino cada vez más ansiosa hasta llegar por fin ante la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Tal parecía que no había nadie dentro, o tal vez solo era la falta de Moegi y Udon.

Hizo todo lo posible por abrir la puerta sigilosamente, por fortuna ya no chirriaba como la última vez que había tratado de sorprender a su padre.

Y allí estaba él, mirando fijamente su laptop con un inmenso aire de concentración. Sin poder aguantar las ganas de acercarse corrió y salto sobre sus piernas, sentándose y asiéndose de su cuello. Aspiro su aroma y se acurrucó en su pecho feliz de ser recibida con un cálido abrazo.

—Princesa, otra vez escapando de casa-—Dijo Naruto con voz reflexiva— Espero le hayas avisado a tu madre que saliste— Agregó, no muy convencido.

-¡Lo olvide, papi!- Respondió ella con una voz dulce e inocente

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes salir de casa sin avisar, cariño?— Le preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante lo que la niña hizo un puchero. —¿No te he explicado ya todos los peligros que podrías correr si andas por allí tu sola? — La pequeña bajó la cabeza, odiaba que su padre le llamara la atención— Cuando seas más grande podrás andar de tu cuenta, pero aun eres una niña. ¿Comprendes lo que digo, cierto?— le preguntó, alzando su barbilla con un dedo.

Bueno, si se ponía a pensar, Naruto podría afirmar que tanto él como Sasuke, caminaban de su cuenta por la aldea cuando eran incluso más chicos que su pequeña. Pero no era el hijo del Hokage… de turno. El punto era que el peligro que corría cualquiera de sus hijos al estar por allí sin vigilancia era demasiado alto. A pesar de los tiempos de paz, nunca se podía estar bastante seguro con tantos missing ninja y cualquier otro cazafortunas que anduviese suelto por el mundo. No estaba de más tener precaución.

—Si papi. No volveré a hacerlo— Respondió ella con voz queda- Es solo que…

—¿Qué ocurre princesa?— Preguntó ante el repentino mutismo de la niña

—Te extrañaba mucho papi, hace mucho que no te veo.

—Ah…

Y allí estaba aquella frase otra vez. ¿Hace cuanto la había escuchado?, ¿Dos semanas?, ¿una? Realmente, el trabajo de Hokage, consumía muchísimo tiempo. Se había encargado de explicarle en varias ocasiones a Bolt y Himawari que no siempre estaría con ellos ya que la aldea también requería de su atención. Aunque si se ponía a pensar tenían algo de razón. El trabajo estaba quitándole tiempo precioso con sus niños.

Al ver la triste expresión de la pequeña, Naruto decidió que era suficiente trabajo por aquel día. Afortunadamente Shikamaru entendió la situación nada más abrir la puerta, se había mantenido al margen sin emitir comentario alguno, incluso le envió una señal de asentimiento para hacerle saber que había comprendido que se marcharía temprano.

—¿Vamos a casa, princesa?

La niña lanzó un chillido de júbilo que ocasiono alarma en Udon y Moegi, quienes se acercaron presurosos a la oficina con gesto preocupado.

—¡Papi se va temprano a casa!— Gritó, repitiendo la frase una y otra vez mientras corría por toda la oficina, sorteando los objetos que encontraba en su camino.

Su padre no se la pasaba mucho por la casa. La mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba hasta muy tarde, y a pesar de lo mucho que intentase mantenerse despierta, el sueño siempre le ganaba, haciendo que no le fuese posible compartir mucho tiempo con él.

Los chicos solo sonrieron al ver la alegría de la niña. Generalmente era muy expresiva con sus sentimientos y emociones, pero no al punto de armar un barullo como aquel, sin embargo, cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser bastante escandalosa.

*.*.*

Hinata estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. A pesar de que su pequeña Himawari era más sosegada que su hermano, a veces hacía inocentes travesuras que le provocaban incluso mayores preocupaciones que todo lo que pudiese hacer Bolt.

Intentó serenarse y mantener la mente fría. La niña había desaparecido hacía apenas unos 10 minutos sin decir ni a. Es que era tan malditamente sigilosa que, estando distraída no notaba cuando se escapaba. A esa niña le esperaba un buen futuro como ninja, su talento podría llegar a ser bastante notable.

Bolt había llegado de la academia hacía poco rato con mala cara al ver que su padre no estaba, el niño le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Hinata comprendía y aceptaba las constantes faltas de su esposo, ambos sabían desde el principio que tener una familia y un cargo importante requería un gran sacrificio que se traducía en constantes ausencias. Aceptaron tomar las cosas con calma, sobrellevando todo lo que viniese, cumplir un sueño no siempre podía ser tan sencillo. Es por eso que intentaba bajo todos los medios, criar a los niños con amor, explicándoles lo que significaba ser Hokage y la gran responsabilidad que eso acarreaba. Cargo que por cierto, su hijo odiaba con todo su ser.

Mientras daba vueltas en círculos por toda la sala al pensar en el posible paradero de Himawari, un pequeño sapo llegó avisándole que estaba con Naruto, para alivio de su azorado corazón. En serio, esa niña iba a provocarle un ataque algún día.

Más tarde sintió el chakra de Naruto y el ligero, pero latente chakra de Himawari acercarse, estaban tomados de la mano, la niña se notaba algo agotada, pero feliz.

—¡Mami!— Exclamó la niña con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de la cuadra entera.

No pudo negarse a sí misma que le extrañaba la inesperada, pero más que bienvenida sorpresa de encontrar a su esposo tan temprano en casa. Pocas veces se podía dar el lujo de contar con su presencia mientras los niños estaban despiertos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Adoraba ver a sus pequeños expresarle cariño a Naruto y que este les consintiera de vuelta. Su expresión se enalteció aún mas al escuchar un zapateo a través de las escaleras, Bolt seguramente corría a pasos agigantados en busca del motivo de aquel alboroto, después de todo era raro que Himawari armara jaleo, generalmente era una niña bastante tranquila.

Nada más terminar de bajar y ver a su padre, Bolt enarcó una expresión de sorpresa que poco a poco se fue tornando en una enorme sonrisa. El niño corrió y se lanzó encima de su padre, abrazándolo por la cintura. Naruto acarició su cabeza con cariño, desordenando su cabello.

Hinata miró la escena con ternura. Amaba ver a su familia reunida y llena de alegría. Se acercó un poco, lo suficiente como para que Naruto tomara su mano y la halara al abrazo al que ya se había unido Himawari.

Sus narices se encontraron por accidente, ocasionando un beso esquimal no intencional. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose el uno al otro, sin decir palabra. Y es que las palabras no hacían falta, para decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Ow! No pude evitar ese pequeño cameo de Sarada. Desde ya declaro el BoltxSarada. ¡Adoro a esa niña! Algún día será la nuera de Naruto y Hinata, ¡Ya lo verán! XD

Un poquito de amor familiar, de ese que Kishi no nos regaló en el manga.

¿Reviews?

Ja nee!


End file.
